Assassin in Love
by Reade
Summary: A young girl named Annabelle is thrown into a life of killing. She is an elf but her parents took her away from the elves because she fell in love. She was found and forced to be an assassin for the fellowship. Then what happens when she meets her love?


I was behind a curtain in an old tavern. I could hear all the drunks waiting for my performance. All of them wanted me but I had on guy in mind. His name was Aldor Winfred. He was a spy for the Eye and the fellowship couldn't afford any of their information to be lost. That was why the called me.

I cued the stagehand that I was ready to do on. When the music started playing I jumped out from behind the curtain. The entire audience stared hollering. I twirled and spun. Moving my feet in fluid and graceful movements. I Leapt of the stage and started dancing over to Aldor. I whispered into his ear "When I'm done come out back." He at that moment had no control over himself so he jumped out of his chair and ran out back.

"I always thought spies had more control," I thought to my self.

I danced around the tavern, enticing all the men. The only guy that wouldn't be seduced was a mystery man in the corner. When the music ended I did one final leap and Turned to face the crowd. Every one of them was cheering and hollering screaming for an anchor. But I had to go and kill Aldor first. I quickly ran out the back door to find Aldor waiting like a little boy.

Behind the tavern it was dark, and the only light came from the moon. There were boxes and crates that made it easy for sitting. There was a post were you can tie up your horse. I actually did have my horse tied up there. I walked up to him and sat on his lap. I brought my hand up my leg so I could make him gawk. Then when I found the strap that held my knives I quickly brought one out. When Aldor saw the glisten of the knife he almost screamed. I covered his mouth with my hand and said, "Spies don't scream, but plus I promise to make this a painful death."

I lifted up my knife and brought it down on his throat. He had one of the most scared and confused faces I have ever seen in my life. I only put it in far enough to kill him but not to make it quick. I stood back as I watch him slowly choke on his own blood.

"I thought it was against the elf code to kill," a man said behind me. I wheeled around to find that it was Legolas. He was standing in the shadows, but the moonlight hit his face so you could only see his eyes.

"Well Legolas, in my life time I have only killed ten people. And all of them were evil; also I would hardly consider my self and elf because I don't practice the customs. ," I said with a witty tone.

"Well this time you killed an innocent man. Aldor was actually the man in the corner. You killed a random drunk. Gandalf saw that you were to mess up whom you killed. So he sent me tell you and to help you kill him. Also he needs you to come to his camp, he didn't tell me any specifics," legolas said. I had always had a secret crush on legolas. Ever since I joined the fellowship I felt the closest to him. We may not act like it but we are very good friends.

I looked down at the body. He was just an innocent man who thought that he was going to get lucky with the entertainment. I felt so guilty. What if he had a family, or a dieing relative, or any loved one.

"Alright, lets go kill the real spy," I said pushing my guilt aside.

Killing the actual spy was easier that I had originally planed. He was sitting outside the tavern smoking a pipe. I quickly drew back my bow and shot. It struck him in the temple, so there was no pain. Legolas and I dragged the body into the woods.

I ran to my horse Morning Star. She was a huge black Clydesdale. She was the quickest of all the elves horses. Legolas and I mounted our horses and rode off.

"Where is Gandalf," I asked?

"He is staying with the House of Rohan. Aragorn and Arwen have also come. They said that another war is starting. Now it's over Froto. The ring has now accepted Froto as his master and has become good. Gandalf also foresaw that another war would happen at the house of Rohan. That is why people have been sent out to collect troops," He said and started galloping off.

I chased after him, as his long blond hair is flowing in the wind. I let out a laugh of pure joy as I caught up to him. I felt so good to laugh. It felt like I hadn't laughed in months.

"So who is the lucky lady," I asked knowing that he had no wife or even a girlfriend.

"I don't have one. Why would you ask," he said with a confused look.

"Well you have a ring on your left finger, and for once when we went into a tavern you didn't flirt with any women," I said with a smirk.

"The ring is for the Fellowship of the Ring, but we didn't give you one because people could identify you with it. And not flirting with any girls, that is because I already have a girl in mind," he said giving me a quick glance.

"So when do you believe we should set up camp," I asked.

"We won't because we are currently being followed by a band of Ork-ie. If we stop then they will catch us," he said as he slowed his horse down for a quick break.

"Why didn't you tell me this before," I asked with an extremely pissed off tone.

"Because you were never one to take news well," He said making a joke about it.

"Oh yes and you are so perfect. Last I heard you were having a killing contest with a dwarf. And if that is not competitive then I don't know what is," I said mocking him. "Oh this is just great," I said as I looked behind me. Legolas turn and saw about thirty Orks running after us.

"Well this will ruin the afternoon," Legolas said.

We stopped our horses and got off. We loaded our bows, and legolas lent me a sword. I loaded my bow with three arrows to kill the front line. I pulled back and shot. All three of my arrows pierced and killed three orks. Now that was showing off just a little, but then Legolas Puts in one arrow. Then when he shot it pierced two orks right in the head.

"Show off," I told him.

Then we both ran and pulled out our swords. We charged straight into the middle of the group. Cutting, stabbing, and killing were all I could think about. Legolas was about to kill one ork when another came up from behind. I lightly jumped on his back, and then jumped twoards the other ork. I cut off his head, and when I came down I killed another three in the process. But before I could turn around an ork sliced my arm. The cut went all the way down my forarm. It wasn't fatal, but it hurt like hell. I brought my sword around and cut off his head. That was the last of the orks.

I went on my knees and gripped my arm. The pain was unbearable. Legolas ran over to me and said that every thing would be okay. But I couldn't stay awake long enough to know what I was going to do. Then suddenly the world went black.


End file.
